


light a fire and write a sonnet

by pettigrace



Series: ThallenWeek2015 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Double Life, F/M, M/M, Social Media, Thallenweek2015, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has secretly started blogging about The Flash. Will he be able to keep the secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	light a fire and write a sonnet

Of course Barry couldn't be unaware of the fanbase that the Flash has gotten by now. It's not only Iris' blog that keeps track of him but moreover a billion of them on tumblr. Cisco had noticed them, he's had a blog since ever to post about his favourite TV shows, and one day there suddenly were gifs of the Flash on his dashboard. He'd shown them to Barry and while at first he's almost been freaking out because _what if one day he wasn't careful enough?_ he calmed down soon.

It was good that Cisco told him about that because now he knows that people are watching him and he can be more careful. He can't exactly make them stop because if that hasn't even worked with _Iris_ as both Barry and Flash, how is he supposed to make strangers stop? So now he goes with it.

Cisco checks up on the most involved blogs now and then to make sure nobody knows anything, and that's about it.

His secret is safe, no one he loves is in danger, and that's all that matters.

But he isn't the only one with a secret.

 

Eddie is a cop. Has always wanted to be one, ever since he's gotten to know about just how bad the world can be. He couldn't watch people being hurt without doing anything about it so here he is, living his dream.

Cops are supposed to hate vigilantes. And Eddie does, really. Central City has a new defender and his name is the Flash. Some guy with super speed who thinks he can take all the big guys before the police can even crook a finger. And the worst? He's right. Eddie hates him because Flash can just _do_ something while he'd have to ask for permission first like a child asking if they can go out and play. Eddie envies him because he can save people when nobody else can. But he also admires him because he does exactly what Eddie _wants_ to do. It's really difficult for him to decide how to feel about him.

He's read Iris' blog. Of course he's read it, everyone in Central City and their grandma reads it. And people commented on it, leaving their own blogs in it for discussion. And that's how Eddie ended up on tumblr.

At first he only wanted to see if other people are as conflicted as he is or if they may be have some ideas about who the Flash could be. But somehow he ended up joining discussions and reblogging gifsets and he most definitely has not been staring at a certain picture for half an hour because _fuck, this suits hugs an amazing body_.

He isn't betraying Iris, she knows that he's bi and she can't actually forbid him to even _look_ at people because he doesn't mind her thirsting over Oliver Queen either. And it's not like he'll ever meet the Flash.

So maybe he reblogs almost every gifset of him that he sees. That doesn't mean that he likes him. End of discussion.

 

Cisco only follows one of the blogs, because this person seems to reblog everything they see. They participate in discussions sometimes and they reblog sightings (without the obligatory tags about how good Flash looks) and thankfully, they don't reblog fanfiction either (because neither of them needs to read that). It's basically a more informed version of Iris' blog and apparently they live on another continent because they only ever post in the middle of the night. It's basically the safest they can be.

He doesn't reblog from them, though, because _hell_ , he sees Flash in and out of costume every day, he doesn't need additional pictures of him. Also, what if someone checks the IP addresses of every blog that posts about him? And then they could track him and jumping from him to Barry isn't that difficult with logical thinking because the Flash only showed up after Barry woke up and-- he doesn't even want to think about how obvious it actually is.

 

Eddie checks his follower count on a daily basis. They grow constantly although he basically does nothing but reblog things, and still he likes to keep track of the people behind the screens. He could feel bad about that because they don't know anything about him, not even his name or gender. They call him with an abbreviation of his url if needed and use neutral pronouns for him. After all, he's basically leading a secret life just as much as the Flash is. If anybody at work knew about this... He'd rather not think about the consequences.

He's only gained two followers last night and while one of those blogs is full of Flash, the other isn't. Not even one post as far as he can tell. Only weird scifi movies and The Walking Dead. Eddie has no idea why they'd follow him. So he decides to look into their about. And closes the browser immediately.   
Because it's Cisco's blog. Cisco as in Cisco Ramon, Barry's friend from STAR Labs. Cisco who'd probably be clever enough to find out who's behind a blog.

This is not good. This is not good at all.

 

The blog hasn't posted much during the last week, maybe the owner has been busy, Cisco doesn't know. Usually they'd even reblog gifs of Flash just standing somewhere, but this week there's barely anything. But it probably doesn't mean anything.

 

Eddie can't stay away from his blog for too long because A) it would probably be suspicious that he stopped posting anything right after Cisco started following him and _hell_ , Cisco is a computer genius, he'd probably know how to find out who's behind it so he should better act the same as always. And B) he just can't. It's bascially become an addiction, he's actually had to block the site from his computer so he wouldn't log in. He's been reading through Iris' entire blog in the middle of the night because he's _missing_ the Flash – well, as much as you can miss someone you don't actually know.

So he picks up blogging again, reblogs almost everything he sees about him, same old. It's his little secret and nobody can do anything about it. Hopefully.

 

Things get more twisted with the Flash when Iris goes after the disappearance of her co-worker and she won't stop searching for him. They need a plan to stop her so she doesn't put herself in danger. In short, what they need is Eddie. Because Eddie could come up with something. With something believable or maybe he's actually able to talk her out of it.

Barry feels kind of bad about telling Eddie. Not because he doesn't trust Eddie – he's proven himself to be a good friend and Barry trusts him, but telling him puts him in danger. And also, he's sure Eddie won't like lying to Iris. They haven't known each other for that long, but to Barry, Eddie seems like one of the most honest people he knows and he hates to put a shadow over him.

But he can't help it. If Eddie is in danger because of him, he'll still have his gun, he'll be able to defend himself in some way at least. It will be more helpful than boxing, which would be Iris' only way of defense and how is that supposed to work against a metahuman?

So he has to do it, because it's the safest option. Although he hates it, too.

 

Eddie almost wants to punch him when he takes off the mask. Because _really_? Really? It's Barry who literally runs around saving the world, who fights all the bad guys-- Barry whom he's taught to box?

He almost laughs because it fits. Barry. Barry whose actually a little ray of sunshine, Barry who's been obsessed with justice ever since his mum died, Barry who'd been in a coma because of the explosion that has made so many people go _crazy_. Of course it's Barry.

And then he notices another thing. _Shit_. He's been blogging about Barry the entire time. He's had... _thoughts_ about Barry. Basically, Barry is his dirty little secret.

Oh god.

He can't say anything, can't react – he can't even _blush_ when his mind whispers how good Barry looks in the suit. He just looks up to him, his mouth hanging open a bit in shock. He just stares. And Barry stares back, his lips pressed together and he looks more serious than he's ever done. And somehow he also looks sad.

Eddie feels a twist in his stomach.

 

The blog goes inactive. They haven't left any note about just why, there's just no posting any more. A few people have kept asking if they ever come back, some were concerned about their health but soon any questions have died. It almost is like the blog has never existed before and that's about it.

 

Eddie couldn't continue blogging about the Flash any more. Not when it's _Barry_ he's been obsessing about. Not when it makes him blush every time he sees Barry – in or out costume. He can't carry on like that, he can't have this lowkey crush he might has had on the Flash take over on Barry, too. Not when he's actually in love with Iris and sees Barry on a daily basis-- and most definitely he can't keep lying to her.

So he tells her. Not that Barry is the Flash because that would be the opposite of why they've told _him_. He tells her that he works with the Flash, he even tells her about his blog. He tells her it hasn't been to compete with her but to get some more insight and then everything went downhill. He's thought of telling her about that attraction pulling him towards the Flash but he can't say that out loud, he can't because that would mean admitting to be attracted to Barry and he can't deal with that. She probably figures it out by how much he tells her, any way. Iris is not stupid. And if she ever gets to know who the Flash really is, he's _so_ screwed.

But now he needs to stop looking at Barry like _that_.


End file.
